Kiss and Make Up
by Cybrind
Summary: Another short that popped in my head. Rated M for implied relations.


Hawke runs her fingers through her short black locks, stifling a yawn. Stopping in the foyer she sits on the bench to kick off her boots. She lazily stretches her tired muscles before continuing.

"Mother, I'm ho-" Her voice cuts off taking in the scene before her. Bodhan and Leandra are hovering near the study door with anxious looks. Sandal is comforting an upset Bronx in front of the fireplace. Orana does her best to be invisible in the background while glancing apprehensively towards the door. She rushes over to Hawke smiling her sweet, shy, timid smile.

"Evening, Mistress!" Her voice is both hushed and stressed. Her eyes dart from the doorway and back to Hawke. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Muffled shouts begin again behind the closed door. Orana jumps and whimpers. Hawke waves a dismissive hand in the general direction of the study door. "Hmm, I believe that's for me." She hands Orana her staff before meandering upstairs to her room.

Her mother's voice reaching her as she closes the door. "Really, Darling. Can't you-"

Hawke stands with her back against the door. She takes a few deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. The last thing she wants is to deal with those two. Pushing herself away from the door she walks to the basin to splash cold water on her face. She stares at her mirror and winces at her reflection. The dark circles under her eyes are marring her pale complexion.

Patting her face dry she braces herself mentally for what she is about to walk in to. "Honestly those two should just kiss and make up." She stares at her reflection and giggles uncontrollable. Dropping her towel she heads downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh that's it! I've had it with you two." Hawke places herself between the brooding men, each shooting daggers at the other with their eyes. She presses a hand on their chests in a feeble attempt to separate them.<p>

Leandra and Bodhan still hover at the doorway. Leandra speaks tentatively. "Is everything-"

"Close the door, Mother. I will handle this." She looks over her shoulder. She tries to give Leandra a comforting smile, but it doesn't manage to reach her tired eyes. "We'll be fine."

"If you think it best…" Leandra hesitates yet backs out of the door closing it behind her.

"Honestly…" She pushes them apart, or rather tries to. The men simply rock in place continuing to glare at each other. "You two have a lot of nerve coming to my home and fighting like this. You're upsetting my mother and the last thing I need is for her to be upset!"

Fenris breaks eye contact first. He glances towards the door, his eyebrows furrow, his jaw clenching holding back his emotions. "Sorry." His deep voice is strained. This one significant word is forced between his teeth with distaste.

Anders' shoulders drop, his stance is less defensive and he gives Hawke an apologetic grin. "Sorry?"

Hawke raises an eyebrow, her hands on her hips she shifts her wait to her left foot and stares at Anders. "Sorry? You aren't sure? Well personally I don't believe either of you are sorry. You're both constantly bickering at each other and I have had enough of it. What's more, I have the perfect solution at last. It came to me just tonight." She nods as if confirming her words. "You two need to kiss and make up."

Fenris bristles at her comment. "You're joking."

Anders chuckles and shakes his head. His chuckle dies in his throat when she doesn't respond. "You are joking… aren't you?"

Hawke shrugs. "Oh I don't know. Take you for instance." She gestures towards Anders. "Your soft amber eyes, strawberry blond hair, roguish stubble and boyish grin have some appealing charm." She then turns her attention towards Fenris. "Then there are your mysterious lyrium markings, how much of that covers your torso? Your warrior hard body and rippling muscles, silvery hair, green eyes…" She nods at them both. "Kissing either of you isn't exactly repulsive."

Anders' eyes widen. "There is no way I'm going to kiss this… this mage hater!"

Fenris balks. "As if I'd consent to kissing a mage!"

"Oh it isn't so difficult, Fenris. You simply lean in close. Bring your lips to his." Her voice softens as she continues. "Run your tongue gently along them until he moans his consent giving you entry. Your tongues will meet in a passionate, hungry, lustful kiss. Your hands will grip his hips eagerly pulling him close. His hands will naturally be entwined in your silky hair. You'll hesitantly pull back breathless and yearning. Your bodies will be begging for more as you look deep in to his amber eyes.

"By this time, Anders will be panting and moaning pulling you to him. He will be lost in your unbelievably green eyes craving for more contact, working your buckles and straps to see just how intricate your lyrium markings get and just how much of your body it truly covers. He will finally get to run his manly hands along your taut chest.

"Naturally you'll be disrobing Anders. His robe will fall to the ground at your feet exposing his milky white skin to your own roaming strong hands. The feeing of his skin against yours will have you throbbing for more contact, rubbing your bodies against each other.

"The stubble on Anders' face will gently scrape against your skin leaving it sensitive as his lips and tongue dance patterns along your tattoos, flicking your pert nipples and…" She stops abruptly with the realization of how carried away she has gotten, looking up at them breathless. She gives a feeble grin and a half laugh. Both men stare at her mesmerized by the vivid imagery she is painting for them with her words.

"A-and?" Anders prompts. His voice is shakey catching Fenris' attention. Fenris stares at Anders' lips.

"I'm sure you can figure that out…" Hawke smiles up at them. Her usually bright blue eyes are hooded with her own desires. "I just want to watch."


End file.
